Immortal Bites
by the-dead-star
Summary: Elle avait cru vivre une vie calme et simple. Son destin en serait tout autre...
1. Chapter 1

Immortal Bites

Chapitre 1

Elle était arrivée sans un mot, saluant la famille Cullen d'un signe de tête.

Bella avait questionné Edward du regard mais il avait haussé les épaules.

Il ne connaissait pas cette vampire.

Elle devait certainement être amie avec Carlisle.

Et en effet, le médecin ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Debout à la fenêtre, elle regardait la pluie tomber d'un air absent, ses yeux rouges semblant... voilés.

Il devina que ça avait un rapport avec Garrett.

Ça avait _toujours_ un lien avec Garrett.

Depuis 200 ans qu'il les connaissait, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils se disputent.

Une relation passionnée et explosive, ardente et... destructrice ?

« J'ai essayé de le quitter, tu sais. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Hhh. Une bonne trentaine de fois. »

« Mais ? »

Elle soupira :

« Mais il m'a toujours retenue. »

« Le charme légendaire de Garrett Walker. »

« Je suppose, oui. »

« Tu as même voulu divorcer, il paraît. »

Un sourire amusé ourla les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« En effet. Malheureusement, notre mariage date de 1801. Les humains en feraient... une crise cardiaque. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Quand doit-il arriver ? »

« Dans les prochains jours. »

« Bien. Sois la bienvenue, en tout cas, Judith. »

« Merci. »

Oo*oO

Enfin, elle rencontra la raison de ce rassemblement de vampires.

La fillette était mignonne, aux yeux bruns et aux boucles acajou.

Son cœur battait mais il était... différent.

« Judith, je te présente Edward et Bella. »

« Enchantée. »

« Et Renesmee, ma... »

« Petite-fille ? »

Un sourcil s'était arqué et Carlisle sourit :

« En effet. »

« Décidément, tu n'as jamais fait les choses comme les autres. »

« Je suppose que non. »

Bella intervint alors.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venue... seule ? »

« Nous étions en désaccord, _encore_. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Des broutilles, comme toujours. »

« Oh. »

« Je peux répondre à tes questions, si tu veux. Tu sembles... intriguée. »

« Depuis quand êtes-vous mariés ? »

« 212 ans. »

« Ouaw. »

Judith éleva la main, montrant son alliance.

Les années avaient passé et l'anneau d'or s'était poli, perdant de son éclat.

La plus âgée observa alors la bague de Bella, déclarant :

« Tu ne dois pas être mariée depuis longtemps, toi, en revanche. »

« Non, c'est vrai. »

« Un an, huh ? Et tu étais encore humaine ? Je n'ose pas imaginer votre nuit de noces. »

Oo*oO

Petit à petit, la grande maison blanche se remplissait de vampires.

Mais toujours, Garrett manquait à l'appel.

Et Judith avait beau se dire qu'il n'avait rien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Elle s'inquiétait pour lui depuis 1781, depuis leur première rencontre.

Elle avait dix ans, fille de fermiers dans le Wyoming.

La guerre d'Indépendance battait son plein et elle s'était cachée dans les bois, attendant que les troupes s'éloignent.

Mais un soldat s'était approché.

Elle s'était reculée, collée contre le tronc d'un arbre, les yeux écarquillés.

Et c'était là qu' _il_ l'avait vue.

Fillette mince et gracile aux longs cheveux noirs lisses et nattés, elle avait posé son regard brun sur lui.

Il s'était avancé sans un bruit, de sa démarche souple et chaloupée.

Le soldat avait été pris par surpris, la nuque brisée.

Et sous le regard horrifié de Judith, il s'était penché sur le cou de sa victime.

Les yeux, qui avaient été noirs auparavant, étaient de la couleur du rubis, désormais.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Mais quand, dans un halètement, il lui avait ordonné d'une voix grave et profonde de courir le plus vite et le plus loin, elle n'avait pas hésité et obéit.

« Il t'a retrouvée ? »

Elle leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard doré d'Edward.

Elle lui répondit :

« Oui. »

« Par hasard ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Il prétend que oui. Moi, je pense que non. »

« Et tu l'as laissé faire ? »

« Il n'a... pas eu le choix. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

Là, Judith se replongea dans ses souvenirs encore humains, devenus lointains et indistincts avec le temps.


	2. Chapter 2

Immortal Bites

Chapitre 2

Par chance, le temps était à la pluie.

Ainsi, Judith était allée chasser, s'obligeant à boire du sang animal, par respect pour Carlisle et sa famille.

Ce n'était pas... mauvais.

Juste nettement moins bon que le sang humain.

Un infime bruissement de feuilles lui fit relever la tête et elle découvrit Bella et « Nessie ».

Elle arqua un sourcil et la jeune maman s'expliqua :

« J'ai raconté ton histoire à Renesmee. Elle... elle voudrait entendre... la suite. Si tu es d'accord. »

« Et bien, oui, je veux bien. »

« Merci. »

Toutes trois s'installèrent à même le sol, ne se souciant pas de la terre et des feuilles mouillées.

Là, Judith se replongea dans ses souvenirs encore humains, devenus lointains et indistincts avec le temps.

« Quand je l'ai revu, il y avait dix ans qu'il était parti. Forcément, je n'en avais pas parlé. Et je suppose que... je n'avais pas tout compris, à l'époque. »

« Mais tu étais grande. »

Judith sourit :

« Oui, Renesmee. J'étais devenue grande. J'avais même un prétendant. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Absolument. Il s'appelait... John. »

« Et vous alliez vous marier ? »

« Presque. »

L'enfant pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés, et la noire lui expliqua :

« Nous étions... fiancés. »

« Et vous deviez vous marier quand ? »

« Six mois plus tard. »

« Mais ça ne s'est pas fait. »

« Non, ça ne s'est pas fait. »

Oo*oO

Il était arrivé à la villa, cherchant immédiatement après sa femme.

On lui avait alors indiqué les bois.

Et il l'avait trouvée, accompagnée par une jeune vampire et l'enfant « hybride ».

Posté derrière un arbre, il avait écouté Judith.

Et bien malgré lui, il s'était lui aussi replongé dans le passé.

Plus vieux, il maîtrisait mieux sa force, sa vitesse et sa soif.

Il était revenu dans le Wyoming, nomade infatigable et globe-trotter.

Mais quelque chose le retenait là.

Et ce quelque chose, c'était elle.

Magnifique jeune femme aux grands yeux bruns, elle alliait simplicité avec goût.

Elle avait vingt ans, courtisée par le fils du forgeron, benêt mais musclé.

Il aurait dut s'éloigner, assoiffé par un voyage trop long.

Il avait voulu disparaître mais comme dix ans auparavant, elle avait relevé la tête.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Et bien, il était là. »

« Comme avant ? »

« Presque. Il avait coupé ses cheveux et ne portait plus d'uniforme. »

Garrett grimaça.

Son uniforme...

Il l'avait détesté à l'instant où on le lui avait présenté.

Mais déjà, Nessie reprenait ses questions :

« Et John, il l'a vu ? »

« Malheureusement, oui. »

« Pourquoi malheureusement ? »

« Parce que... il _savait_. »

« Oh. »

« Oui. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 3**

« Bambi, vraiment ? »

« Plutôt... le cousin de Simba. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Judith n'avait pas raconté la suite, trop sanglante, même pour une fillette à moitié vampire dotée de pouvoirs.

Celle-ci était rentrée, fatiguée, avec sa mère.

Mais la nomade était restée, plongée dans ses pensées.

Toutefois, elle ne tarda pas à relever la tête, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Tu es en retard. »

« Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. »

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, plongeant un regard orangé dans celui, rouge sang, qui lui faisait face.

Il parut surpris par la couleur de ses iris puis ricana :

« Bambi, vraiment ? »

« Plutôt... le cousin de Simba. »

« Un puma, huh ? »

« Hhh. »

Le silence retomba comme ils s'observaient.

Il n'avait pas bu depuis longtemps, ses yeux rendus presque noirs par la soif.

Et pourtant, il ne le faisait pas.

Pourquoi ?

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de... John. »

« Non, c'est vrai. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je savais que... tu ne l'aimais pas. »

« Il a essayé de me tuer. »

« Pour me protéger. »

Le regard rubis se plissa comme il crispait sa mâchoire.

Il répliqua :

« Je n'aurais jamais pu te faire de mal. »

« Et pourtant, c'est ce qui s'est passé. »

« En effet. »

Dans un flash, elle revit la scène, vieille de 222 ans.

John avait aussi repéré Garrett.

Sachant quelle était sa nature, il avait saisi un couteau et s'était élancé vers le vampire.

Mais là, Judith s'était interposée.

Il l'avait poignardée par erreur, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur.

Garrett avait alors immédiatement réagi, sachant que s'il n'intervenait pas, elle mourait.

Il l'avait mordue, l'empêchant de crier en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

Et quand il s'était relevé, les yeux brillant et les dents recouvertes de sang, il s'était jeté sur John qui, malgré son couteau, n'aurait eu aucune chance.

Oo*oO

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

« Regretter ? Regretter quoi ? »

« De m'avoir transformée. »

Il secoua la tête, répondant :

« Pas un seul instant. Je _savais_ que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Hhh. »

« Et... toi ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise.

Il paraissait inquiet, lui qui était si sûr de lui d'ordinaire.

Elle sourit.

« Tu connais la réponse. Si je suis avec toi, c'est parce que je t'ai choisi. »

« Mais tu aurais pu partir. »

« J'aurais pu, c'est vrai. Mais... je ne connaissais rien au monde. Et puis... je ne pouvais pas te quitter. Pas après ce que tu avais fait pour moi. »

Il grimaça :

« Je t'ai tuée. »

« Tu m'as _sauvée_. »

« Alors que tu ne m'aimais même pas. »

Pour toute réponse, elle esquissa un petit sourire, énigmatique, tendant la main vers lui.

Immédiatement, il la prit dans la sienne comme ils revenaient lentement vers la villa des Cullens.

La pluie tombait toujours et bientôt, ils furent trempés.

Mais ils n'accélérèrent pas le rythme, profitant de cet instant, ensembles.

« Jude ? »

« Hhh ? »

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, souriant :

« Toi aussi. »

« Et je regrette. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que j'ai dit. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance. »

« Si, justement. »

Il s'arrêta, l'adossant contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Une main posée à côté de la tête de Judith, il se rapprocha d'elle, collant leurs deux corps l'un à l'autre.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il baissa la sienne, collant leurs deux fronts l'un à l'autre et chuchotant :

« Je te demande pardon. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour être... aussi chiant. »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

« Mais tu es _toi_. »

« Je sais. Mais je sais que... je peux être invivable. »

« Surtout quand tu entends les Beatles. »

Elle avait froncé le nez, mutine, et il grogna de façon joueuse :

« Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, femme. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te retient ? »

« Je dois me nourrir. »

« Pas faux. »

Elle le repoussa, reprenant le chemin du retour.

Mais il la retint par le poignet, l'obligeant à faire volte-face.

Il l'attira vers lui et elle se laissa faire, souriant.

Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Garrett comme il posait ses deux mains sur la taille de sa femme.

Il pencha la tête vers elle et enfin, ils s'embrassèrent.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue comme l'autre fourrageait dans sa chevelure brune désordonnée.

Il l'attira encore plus près de lui et elle haleta.

« Tu devrais... aller te nourrir. »

« Sûrement... oui. »

« Non, Garrett. Je... je suis sérieuse. »

Il grogna mais il savait qu'elle avait raison.

Ainsi, il la lâcha et elle se recula, les yeux assombris mais par autre chose que la soif.

Un rictus particulièrement fier étira les lèvres du vampire et elle gronda :

« Va boire. Et vite. »

« À vos ordres, madame. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 4**

En un instant, elle fut dans ses bras, adossée contre son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, écoutant les autres discuter en observant la neige qui tombait sans bruit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Une demi-heure plus tard, Garrett était officiellement présenté à la famille Cullens et plus particulièrement à Renesmee.

Agenouillé devant elle, il la laissa poser une main sur sa joue, le faisant _voir_.

Il tourna alors la tête vers Judith, debout à côté de Carlisle, et elle déclara :

« Nous témoignerons en votre faveur. »

« Merci. »

Elle lui sourit avant de lentement rejoindre son époux.

Il s'était relevé, observant la petite fille en souriant, les bras croisés.

« Alors ? »

« Cette petite fille est... extraordinaire. »

« Avec des parents comme les siens, c'est compréhensible. »

Il acquiesça en silence et elle le questionna :

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à tout ça ? »

« Tout ça ? »

« Avoir des enfants, une famille. »

Il la fixa avec étonnement, ne s'attendant pas une question comme celle-là.

« Et bien... je suppose que oui, avant. »

« Quand tu étais soldat ? »

« Hhh. Je m'attendais tous les jours à me faire tuer mais... j'aimais penser à la femme qui partagerait ma vie. »

Elle sourit comme elle sentait un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux et elle chuchota, le fixant droit dans les yeux :

« Et bien, tu l'as trouvée. »

« Qui ? »

« La femme qui partagerait ta vie. »

« En effet. Et je l'ai épousée. »

« Parce que tu n'avais pas le choix. »

« Pas faux. »

Oo*oO

Le temps passa et la menace des Volturi s'intensifia.

Tous viendraient, même les épouses.

Edward demanda alors.

« Je sais que Carlisle ne vous l'a pas demandé mais moi, je vous demande de vous battre, à nos côtés. Pour notre famille... et pour votre mode de vie. »

Jacob répondit en premier, suivi par d'autres.

Garrett, adossé contre le mur, déclara :

« J'ai déjà désobéi à un roi. Je me battrai à vos côtés. »

« Merci. »

Edward regarda Judith, attendant sa réponse.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. S'il se bat, je me bats aussi. »

Garrett lui sourit puis lui tendit la main.

En un instant, elle fut dans ses bras, adossée contre son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, écoutant les autres discuter et observant la neige qui tombait sans bruit.

Oo*oO

Enfin, la bataille arrivait.

Tous s'installèrent dans le bois, à la lisière de la prairie où la « rencontre » aurait lieu.

Un feu de camp fut allumé par Benjamin et Jacob entama le mouvement, déclarant :

« C'est ce que je préfère. Un bon feu de camp avant la bataille, à raconter des histoires de guerre. »

Judith sourit, s'avançant, mais Garrett fut plus rapide.

En une fraction de seconde, il s'assit sur une des souches de bois, son épouse sur ses genoux.

« Cite-moi une bataille. J'y étais. »

« Little Big Horn ? »

« J'étais à _ça_ de mordre Custer. Mais les Indiens l'ont eu avant. »

« Et toi, Judith ? Pas de bataille à ton actif ? »

« La guerre n'était pas faite pour les femmes. »

« Alors tu attendais qu'il revienne ? »

« Non. »

Garrett esquissa un grand sourire et elle révéla :

« Je jouais à l'Ange de la Mort sur les champs de bataille. »

Oo*oO

Enfin, le jour se leva.

Accompagnés par Jacob et les loups, tous se positionnèrent sur la prairie enneigée.

Malheureusement, leur nombre était dérisoire et ça, tout le monde le savait.

« Judith... »

« Garrett... »

« Je n'ai pas à te dire d'être prudente, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme je n'ai pas à te le dire. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire et la prit par les épaules.

Ils firent face à la forêt, sombre et menaçante, et il déclara :

« Si on survit à cette bataille, femme, je te laisserai choisir notre prochaine destination. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Même si c'est Disneyland ? »

« Je savais que t'allais dire ça. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 5**

« Pour l'éternité ? »

« C'est un bon début. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

La bataille aurait pu avoir eu lieu.

Tous étaient prêts, dans les deux camps.

Mais pour une fois, Aro fit preuve de bon sens.

Et seule Irina fut tuée.

Garrett, qui s'était jeté sur Kate, avait bien évidemment été électrocuté.

Ainsi, il était allongé dans la neige, la vampire blonde toujours dans ses bras.

Judith siffla, coléreuse, mais Carlisle la retint.

« Attends. »

« J'ai _vu_ comment elle le regardait. »

« Et il est ton époux depuis 1801. »

Elle hésita puis se détourna en soupirant, rejoignant les autres.

Tous fêtaient cette « victoire » et Tanya s'approcha de la noire.

Elle lui dit :

« Ton époux est très... chevaleresque. »

« C'est son plus grand défaut. »

« N'aie crainte. Kate n'est pas... pour la monogamie. »

« C'est bon à savoir. »

Oo*oO

Elle était revenue à la villa, _encore_ sans Garrett.

Et à nouveau, elle l'attendait.

Assise dans une des _nombreuses_ chambres, elle jouait avec son alliance, la tournant entre ses doigts.

Elle sentit la présence de son homme mais elle ne releva pas la tête.

« Pourquoi être partie aussi vite ? »

« Pourquoi rester sur un champ de bataille vide ? »

« Il n'y a pas eu de bataille. »

« Et tu le regrettes ? »

Enfin, elle releva la tête, le regardant fixement.

Il répondit en avançant, refermant la porte même si c'était inutile :

« Non. »

« Vraiment ? Tu as toujours adoré les combats, pourtant. »

« Peut-être. Mais à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas une épouse qui me faisait la gueule. »

« Je ne... »

Il l'interrompit, debout devant elle.

« Ne termine pas ta phrase, Jude. Je _te_ connais depuis plus de 200 ans. Alors je pense pouvoir dire quand tu es jalouse, même si c'est pour une bête raison. »

« Une bête raison ? À voir ton air, cette raison était tout sauf bête ! »

Il soupira, s'installant à ses côtés.

« Jude, arrête. Tu sais que je t'aime. »

« Et alors ? Ça ne t'empêche pas de... »

A nouveau, elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était parce que Garrett l'embrassait, la réduisant efficacement au silence.

Après quelques instants, il se recula, gardant leurs deux fronts collés l'un à l'autre.

« Il n'y a jamais eu qu'une femme dans ma vie. Et cette femme, c'est toi, Jude. »

« Tu me le jures ? »

« Je te le promets. »

Oo*oO

Ils avaient fait leurs adieux à la famille Cullen, repartant sur les routes, comme ils le faisaient depuis plus de 200 ans.

Mais un soir qu'ils se promenaient main dans la main au clair de lune, Garrett s'arrêta.

Elle fit de même et leva la tête vers lui, surprise.

Elle lui demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non. Tout va très bien. »

« Alors pourquoi... »

Elle se tut comme elle levait sa main gauche.

À son doigt, à la place de son vieil anneau doré, une alliance, en or blanc.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il était temps de la changer. »

« Et... et toi ? »

Il leva la main, tenant entre ses doigts une autre bague.

Elle la saisit, enlevant l'anneau d'or pour le remplacer par le nouveau.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui et il lui sourit :

« Pour l'éternité ? »

« C'est un bon début. »

* * *

 **Merci aux 3 personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, aux 5 favoris, aux 8 followers et aux 777 curieux qui ont été assez intéressés que pour cliquer et découvrir cette fic ! A bientôt… TDS**


End file.
